1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy blow guns and specifically to toy blow guns having child safety features and which are readily assemblable and disassemblable by a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guns and blow guns having readily assemblable features have been concerned with the locking or lodging together of one or a limited number of components of the gun in a relatively complex manner. Such readily assemblable components and the guns of which they are a part are typically comprised of metal. The lodging or locking together of such metal components and gun bodies results in metal meeting metal without any consideration for sealing the surfaces of the detachable components against the leakage of air or other gaseous substances.
With respect to blow guns generally, such guns are typically intended for use by adults or careful users who would take care in the first instance to prevent the backing up of the projectile intended to be used in the guns. Seldom if ever is any means provided to prevent backup of the projectile due to accidental sucking, the provision for such a safety feature being left to the discretion of the experience of the user.